Hellhounds
by Moonlight Howlnight
Summary: harry wakes to 3 pairs of eyes that would change his life forever. Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter, or any of the characters from the book
1. awakening

The clock read 11:59. The red glowing letters lit the small sparsely furnished room. The windows rattled with the force of the wind and rain. The storm had only just started and felt not ominous but as if it was waiting to welcome something. It felt as though it was holding off the real fireworks until something took place. The young man on the bed lay awake staring at the clock waiting for the stroke of midnight to fall.

As the time rolled over to 12:00 a searing pain ran through him and an ear splitting roll of thunder rocked the ground as the whole night sky lit an eerie green as the lighting flashed down to strike the boy's house. The young man spent what seemed like hours fighting to stay awake trough the unbearable pain. He couldn't think or see and the world around him didn't exist. Only pain.

It ended right after it felt like his back had split open from shoulders to waist. As he could finally breath again he started to sit up and whimpered at the pain running along his spine. Answering whimpers came from the floor next to him and he looked down to the side of his bed. Looking up at him were three pairs of glowing eyes. One was red, one green, and one purple. The eyes were the only thing he could see in the dark. He reached to turn on the light and looked to see what they were. The sight that met him was shocking. Three long lithe canine like bodies with snake like heads and skin, and bat like wings sat there looking up at him adoringly.

They were all different colors. The largest was black and looked like a warrior, the next one was dark blood red and he looked clever and quick witted and the smallest of the three was dark green. She looked like she could get into anything.

'_**Master?' **_the black one asked in the hissing language he knew so well.

'_**I cant be your master I'm Harry, just Harry'**_ he spoke back hissing the fluid like tongue.

'_**Yes master you are the heir to night throne. In being what you are we are your familiars and have been waiting for you to wake. We are hellhounds and as you get older more of us will bond to you. As people have we have different abilities and are good at different things. You are free to name us what you please.' **_ The red one spoke back.

'_**Ok, then first I'll give you names, you' he pointed to the black one 'how about… Kyoto?'**_

'_**It is perfect master, I like that name'**_

Harry pointed to the red one _**'how do you like… Sakoto? **_

'_**I love it master!' **_

'_**And you beautiful one how would you like... Hatara?' **_

'_**It is a beautiful name master'**_

'_**Alright now my name is Harry not master.' **_ He grinned at them '_**now I would like to know what I am'**_

'_**As heir to the throne of night you are part daemon and part dragon. If you would look into the mirror Harry you'll see what I mean.' **_

He got up off the bed and went to look in the mirror and what he saw almost made him pass out all over again.


	2. wings of a feather

The first thing Harry noticed was the large bat like black wings that protruded from his back. He stretched them out and his full wingspan turned out to be about three times his now height of 6'3". His hair was now a little longer and hung down around his ears so it had a shaggy look to it. His eyes were a little brighter green than they were before and had black flecks in them. He noticed now standing in his boxers the muscle he had before from Quiddich was nothing compared to what he had now. He was 6'3 of pure lithe smooth muscle and power. Tattoos covered his chest and arms, on his chest was a picture of a gate and a three headed hellhound guarding it. His arms were covered in tribal designs.

_**'Well I'm gonna have to get new clothes aren't I. I can't go around wearing disgusting clothes like this when I look like I do now!' Harry stated sardonically. 'Aren't Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione going to be surprised! Ha!'**_

_**'Harry, we must take you home now. Your real family will give you a new wardrobe fit for your new station.' **_Kyoto stood liquid like and walked up to stand nextto him. The Hellhounds shoulder came up to Harry's elbow_**. 'You are a son of fenris and as such must look the part. You are now physically ready, you must now have the apparel to go with it. Are you ready Harry?'**_

The three of them formed a circle around him wrapping whip-like tails around each others neck. In a flash they were gone.

When the appeared it was in a huge throne room done in white black and green marble. The room was filled with people some with wings and some without. Tons of the hellhounds wove in and around them moving in their liquid snakelike manner.

"Welcome, my son, to the night court. I a son of Fenris welcome you, heir to the throne!"


End file.
